Ano após Ano
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Parecia estar sempre em ordem, e sempre estava. Mas quando dia 14 de fevereiro chegava, e Ron dava-lhe um ursinho de pelúcia de presente, ela batia a mão na testa. "Droga. Valentine's Day. Esqueci." * Ouro Mini-Challenge Especial do 6v *


Mais uma fic para o **Mini-Challenge Especial - Dia dos Namorados** (Item: Ursinho de Pelúcia) - **OURO **(não sei como *-*), e também para o **X Mini-Challenge Ron/Hermione** (Clichê que _tentei _quebrar: Esquecer o Valentine's Day) - ambos do 6v.

**Gênero:** Romance, basicamente.  
**Casal: **Ron/Hermione  
**Classificação:** Livre.  
**Formato:** Ficlet (514 palavras - ou seja, _quase drabble_).  
**Observações:** 1- Essa fic não foi betada. 2- Usei _Valentine's Day_ no inglês porque acho mais fofo. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Pois é, estou num processo contra a Rowling por ter plagiado meus sonhos infantis. Mas até lá, o que posso fazer? Ela continua sendo a detentora dos direitos autorais. :/

* * *

**ANO APÓS ANO**

Hermione.

Tudo nela indicava organização. A garota não perdia um compromisso, não esquecia um apontamento, não deixava de preencher uma papelada. Mantinha uma agenda com as anotações do que deveria fazer e os horários exatos das reuniões. Parecia estar sempre em ordem, e sempre estava. Mas quando dia 14 de fevereiro chegava, e Ron dava-lhe um ursinho de pelúcia de presente, ela batia a mão na testa.

-Droga. Valentine's Day. Esqueci.

Então despejava uma pilha de desculpas, falando sobre o quanto estava ocupada e não tinha tempo de pensar nessas coisas. Prometia ao namorado (todas as vezes) que, no próximo ano, dar-lhe-ia um presente especial e sairiam para fazer alguma coisa. Ron sorria, porque sabia que ela esqueceria de novo. Ano após ano.

Do mesmo jeito, ano após ano, ele mantinha a mesma rotina. No dia 14, abordava-a no trabalho carregando um ursinho de pelúcia e largava-o em cima de sua mesa, sorrindo. A morena fazia sempre a mesma careta – _aquela _que faz quando esquece de algo ou erra uma resposta. E depois da série de desculpas e promessas, Hermione perguntava porque ele sempre a presenteava com um ursinho de pelúcia. O ruivo dava de ombros, dizendo que não sabia de nada melhor para comprar. A verdade, porém, estava longe disso.

Era meio infantil e idiota, ele sabia, mas não podia deixar de compará-la a um ursinho de pelúcia. Não atreviria contar. Nunca. Já imaginava a reação dela. Ou lançar-lhe-ia um olhar irritado, do tipo "As pessoas não gostam de ser comparadas a brinquedos, Ronald". Ou nada diria, apenas balançaria a cabeça, tentando ignorar suas palavras.

Agora, porquê ele comparava-a a um ursinho, era mais difícil de explicar. Não conseguia se expressar em palavras, só sabia que ela sempre lhe remetia ao brinquedo. Talvez por causa de seu sorriso que parecia sempre sincero, como se também fosse bordado com linha preta no pano macio. Talvez porque sempre que a abraçava, sentia confiança e segurança em seus braços. Ou talvez porque ela não era perfeita. Sempre, sempre, há um defeito no urso - um olho mal costurado, tecido manchado, algum fio soltando. E ela podia ser organizada, porém, ano após ano, esquecia o Valentine's Day. Nesse dia, Ron dava-lhe um ursinho de pelúcia para lembrá-la de sua pequena imperfeição.

-Ron! – Hermione levou as mãos ao coração, pulando de susto. Respirou fundo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos pousaram no ursinho cor-de-rosa em cima da mesa, e ela procurou o olhar atento do ruivo. – Valentine's Day.

Ele assentiu, sorrindo.

-Você esqueceu, né?

A morena suspirou.

-Eu sei, eu...

-Não me importo. – Ron inclinou-se sobre a mesa, roçando os lábios nos dela. – Te amo desse jeito.

Ele virou-se para deixar a sala, mas ela chamou-o de volta.

-Ron, no próximo ano...

-Você vai esquecer de novo, eu sei.

Olhou por cima do ombro para piscar para ela, mas Hermione já estava ocupada – marcando algo no dia 14 de fevereiro da agenda do próximo ano. Ron riu. Teria que enfeitiçar essa agenta para que a anotação sumisse, assim como fazia todos os anos.

Ano após ano.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
